


A god and a princess

by Valpus



Category: Original Work, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, This was for a friend, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpus/pseuds/Valpus
Summary: Yuu is claimed by the god of Madness
Relationships: Anti/OC, Anti/Yuu
Kudos: 1





	A god and a princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowblocky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Snowblocky).



> This was one of my friend’s OCs that we often ship with Antu

Yuu was an omega. The problem with this, Yuu was a man. He was also royalty. Thankfully The king had figured out that he was going to solve this problem by engaging his son with the Alpha prince of the neighboring kingdom. The problem with this was Yuu hated the prince. He was rude and cocky.

Weather it was luck or not Yuu started to see green eyes in his dreams. Most would say this wasn’t good as it was the mark if the chaos god Septiceye. He told his father about it but didn’t tell him that he had been praying to the gods to get him out of this marriage. His father told him not to speak of it again as to even talk about the god was to invite trouble and trouble did find Yuu in his dreams that night

———————

“Who are you?” It was a stupid question. Yuu knew who the male in front of him was. 

The man in front of his stood at 6 feet and pale white skin. His hair was black as night with a few green streaks. But what gave it away was the green irises incased in a black void that the male had for eyes. The father down Yuu looked he could see the others hand were dipped in black and ended in sharp claws.When the monster smirked you could just barely get a glimpse of teeth that looked too sharp to be in the mouth of something so human looking. 

“I think you know,” The god respond and Yuu nodded and as much as he wanted to look away he couldn’t bring himself to look away from his eyes. 

“Septiceye, god of chaos, madness, disease, and the eye death.” Yuu was terrified. The people who worshiped this man killed for him and here he was frozen in his gaze. ”Why are you here?” He asked shaking. The god walked closer trailing a clawed finger up his neck. Now that he was closer Yuu could see that what he thought was just a green skin mark he could tell it was gash dripping green blood. 

“Simple, I’m bored and you seemed like an interesting puppet to come and played with.” As much as he hated it Yuu was disappointed with that. He had truly hoped that the gods had heard him and were going to help. “You seem disappointed.” The god said letting his hand drop. 

“I’m not really,” Yuu knew better then to upset this god. He was unpredictable and often violent. The god looked at the other a bit skeptical but didn’t say anything on it. 

—————

The night continued with the god and the omega having several conversations until the other woke up. When he did Yuu found a small crystal green eye pendant in his hands he hid it from his family. 

—————

The god and the prince had gotten close and closer each night. Somehow though the fact that Yuu was getting married never came up not even after the one particularly sexual dream the omega had had involving the god during his last heat. So the day before the wedding when the topic came up it didn’t go well.

——————

The god pinned Yuu to the wall of the mind palace harshly. “You are not getting married to someone rando prince. You are m̴̜̖͍̙̞͇̗͎̭̘̙̈̓̀͋̈́̏̿͜͜ͅį̸̋̔n̸̢̛̥̪͍̮̱̘͙̰̮͋͌͊͗͗̔e̴̢̹̥͙͚̠̹̜̗͓͑̈́̈́̏͂͜͜͠ do you understand?” Yuu was startled by the out burst and at the idea that the god would hurt him for something ge didn’t even want to be apart of. 

Seeing the others fear the god backed off taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped but you are mine and I will come down and crash that wedding if I have to prove that point.”

“Yes sir-“

“-Call me Anti,” he says and Yuu nodded. He knew he should he scared that he had been claimed by this monster but, he wasn’t, he was glad. It was a gift to be claimed by any god but one that had cared for him so much more then his fiancé had, it was an honor. 

However before he got the chance to say anything he was woken up by a servant bringing him back to the harsh reality of what was going to go down. 

As he was being dressed up in the wedding dress he caught a glimpse of himself but it was different. He was covered in blood and not just red. There was green to and for some reason that worried him more then the red. The image only lasted a few seconds before it was back to normal. He quickly looked away. 

————

While walking down the isle every were he went he saw those green eyes. He looked at the the man he was to marry and felt nothing but hate. When Yuu was standing across from the prince he saw him with a dagger cover in green blood before another glimpse of him but this time with his throat slit. This made Yuu smile. 

“We gather here today to bring two souls to one. You you have reason these two should not wed speak now or forever hold you peace.” The preacher says and the doors flew open. Walking in everyone was confused with what they saw. A man with dark brown hair wearing a black suit with green accents which was a forbidden color. However no one, but Yuu seemed to noticed the bright green eyes. Yuu knew who it was and he knew what he saw. He didn’t want to see Anti hurt. 

“I’ll go with you just don’t hurt anyone,” He says and the god just smiled. 

“Will ye?” Yuu was grabbed by The prince after the god had spoke. 

“You will do no such thing,” The prince hissed holding you tightly. The God Snarled looking at the prince. 

“Let him go now,” Anti hissed at The prince. 

“Sun please-“

Yuu was cut iff my his hair being pulled back by the prince. 

“Shut up bitch. Your a useless omega and need to learn your place.” Sun hissed at Yuu and it was amazing Anti didn’t kill him right then and there. “If you want me fight me for him.”

“Fine,” Anti crossed his arms watching as Sun through Yuu to the side. Sun pulled out a sword ready to fight but rather then pay him any attention Anti walked over to Yuu. “Are you okay?” He asked holding out his hand but before Yuu could respond Anti was stabbed through the back. 

The god looked down at the sword through his chest. He looked down at Yuu and just smirked. “Don’t look away from me,” In a flash the human for the god was holding snapped as his form glitched and he slaughtered the prince and every guard stupid enough to come close. 

Yuu wanted to look away but, it was intoxicating to watch the god tear through the body’s and leave them dead on the ground. Blood stained the floor and now in turn the dress he was in. 

After the Hod was done with his carnage Yuu’s father walked up to him hands in the air in truce. “Please what do you want? We mean not to upset you.” The king begged and the god smirked. 

“I want your son,”

“Then take him, please just spare us your rage.” Anti looked over at Yuu before looking back at the king before him. 

“Get out of my sight,” With this it didn’t take long for everyone to leave. “You can get up,” Anti says and Yuu got up walking over. 

“Are you okay?” he asked and Anti looked at the hole in his chest before shaking his head. He pinned the other to the wall under him kissing him. “I’ll be fine but,” He trailed off starting to undo the others dress. “There’s something really hot about fucking you right now surrounded by all this blood.” 

And even though he knew that he should hate that. He had to admit it sounded like a pretty good idea and who was he to refuse his god.


End file.
